


Missed Opportunities

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1mw: august rush [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve acknowledges he's missed his chance</p><p>1_million_words: August Rush<br/>Mission Insane: Unthemed #6: unrequited</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Opportunities

Steve sat across from Danny in their favourite diner, an indulgent smile plastered on his face as he listened to Danny ramble on about Gabby. The fiasco with Rachel and the baby had really thrown Danny off his game. He was happy his partner found someone that made him happy and Gabby seemed to do that. 

Really, he was happy for Danny. And maybe if he said it often enough he'd actually start to believe it. Because while Danny was spending all his time with him while he was getting over Rachel again, he'd gone and done the stupid thing by falling for his partner. 

 


End file.
